finding harmony
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: suzan tracy joins the navy when her father wont let her join the thunderbirds read on to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Suzan Tracy is 17 years old and is in the navy her brothers are the thunderbirds her father wouldn't let her join with her twin Alan so she became part of the navy and became a lieutenant to the captain of Hmas Hamersley they were watching the bay when a massive explosion ran through the ship as suzan looked at her captain and grabbed the radio as she said mayday mayday this is hmas Hamersley the engines have just blown up as everyone started coughing as they came up from the lower we all went onto the deck I said captain look as we saw thunderbird 1 wave its wings as it sent down a rope scott put on the megaphone and said would you kindly get on the two rafts as we nodded as we loaded them full we let them down as another explosion sounded from below deck as I counted everyone except commander bailey as I said go as they watched as thunderbird 2 appeared as I found bailey in the smoke filled corridor unconscious as I dragged him out onto the deck as alan put him on the rescue platform and started to go back up as I saw everyone waiting for me I felt the heat behind my back as I cut the ropes off the inflatable as it landed in the water I waved a salute the fire came onto the deck as I gave myself a running leap I grabbed the rope ladder from thunderbird 1.

As it flew away I held on as I watched the other below on the boats. As we landed my feet touched the ground as they cuddled me and said your so brave lieutenant tracy as I said I had the best teachers as the thunderbirds brought out bailey as they handed him over.

Captain peters came up and said your on shore leave until we repair hmas hammersley as we all went our own way to the flats.

About 7 hours later I heard a knock at my door as I opened it and started squealing and said scotty as I cuddled him as I walked with we saw captain peters as I nodded my head as he came up as I said sir meet my brother scott.

as Scott said I can't stay as he said got to go as I heard an engine start as I saw tracy1 take off as I waved he waggled the wings.

I went back to my hotel room after that as I fell on the bed crying as I fell asleep the next morning I said captain can I go home for a few weeks as he said sure as I phoned the island phone I said dad please send someone to get me as he said ok.

Ten minutes later the horse plane landed as I heard a neighing I walked in and stroked my horse as I said good girl have you missed me. As I sat down for the take-off I waved at the others as we flew across the pacific when we got to the island I hugged everybody as I smiled at john as he came on the screen.

I went outside as I tacked up chocolate as I mounted up I sat up strait as I rode out around the island. Ten days later I got a text saying hammersley would be back in business in less than three hours as I put takes five hours from where I am to get back start without me my brother can land on the helipad. As he put affirmative.

As I went to my dad he said I think I was a bit hasty when I said you couldn't be a thunderbird you earned it as he handed me a watch as he pressed the badge into my hand as I hugged him and said thank you.i think you deserve a treat don't you as I laughed. As scott lead me onto thunderbird 1 I sat down as I smiled at him as I said what am I going to say to them as he said you don't have to say anything as thunderbird1 landed near the port scott got out as he said I see your ships been repaired as they said why are you here are we aloud to ask that. As I sneaked out of the hull and ran and made it look like I had come from the airport as captain said get onboard. As I nodded my head at scott as he took thunderbird 1 into the air.

As captain said bailey take the ship as he said tracy with me as we walked into his office he said so you know the thunderbirds as I smiled as he said you knew they would pick up your voice on the radio as I said never.

In his head it clicked and he said you were on thunderbird 1 as I looked down at the floor as he goes how did you get them to give you a lift back here as I said I didn't I believe you already know the pilot of thunderbird 1 sir he came here seven hours later in a tracy plane. As he went geez there your family aren't they as I started laughing and said it took someone long enough to I said sign these please as I handed him my ipad as he filled in the form .

I said in a small voice welcome to international rescue operative 100 as I said thank you for being understanding sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later

Suzan spoke to her two commanding officers and said I want to leave the navy I will see you again I promise whenever your in trouble or need help you know where I will be captain as he said of course as kate looked puzzled as I said you will figure it out.

As she left the ship for the last time horse tracy landed as she climbed onto her horse she rode her out as she kicked her legs back she lifted up as she saluted her officers and waved goodbye as she rode back up the ramp.

Three weeks after she had become a thunderbird john called and said I think you will be interested in this suzan as I said put it on. As captain peters came onto the screen as I saluted him I smiled as he said hello suzan I see your getting into your new job.

I afraid I have to ask for your help as I said what do I have to do as he said commander x has been taken ill and I need a commander but you should suffice until she comes back as dad nodded his head I said where are you as he said patrolling as scott goes we will be there shortly as he rattled off the coordinates.

As I got into my thunderbird uniform I tweaked it a little as I put on the voice muffler, as we came above the hmas hammersly I slipped into the harness as I opened the door scott moved the thunderbird to keep with the boat as I lowered down as I said captain peters into the muffler you requested a commander well you have one now as he said thank you.

Everyone looked weirdly at me for the first few days as they tried to figure out who I was two weeks later when we docked and x got on she said thank you as I said my pleasure commander as I saluted the navy salute she goes go to my quarters now as I nodded and ran with her behind me as she shut the door I took off my helmet and said did you miss me as she gasped.

As she put my helmet back on my head I said come with me as we walked off the ship as I said that would be my ride as I waved at the people who still hadn't figured out what was going on.

Seven months later I boarded the hmas hammersley as I shook all there hands and said did you miss me as they squeezed me to death as I said I heard you had a few encounters with the thunderbirds as I said apparently one was your commander for a while as they all said how did you know that as I said I have my secrets and you have yours.

As I ran off the ship to grab my horse as I mounted up I rode her round as I made her rear as I stroked her I said come on girl as we saw the ship moving along the bay as we galloped around the headland on chocolate as I held up my hand she reared as a snake came underfoot as she skittered sideways suzan wasnt ready for the movement as she tumbled to the ground not moving as they all waited for her to get up they slowed the ship in site of the headland as he nodded at kate as she got on the rhib with spider and swain as they zoomed onto the sand they both ran over to suzan as they checked her as they helped her stand as she winced in pain as she said chocolate come here as the horse came over I said I will be fine thanks as I started walking choc to the horse plane.

Two days later hmas Hamersley came back into the port commander x said look the plane hasn't left shall we go check it out sir as he nodded as kate and spider approached and said suzan as they saw her tied up as she shook her head.

As they drew there guns as they signalled for more help as they advanced suzan moved her eye contact as they shot the man in the shoulder as she visible relaxed as kate cut the ropes as she goes your alright aren't you suize as she helped me stand on wobbly legs. As I said spider please check choc I think they shot her I don't want to see her like that as he went to check.

As he walked back through leading chocolate I laughed as I put my hands round her neck as I felt the body armour as I said thank god that stuff actually works. Kate pushed my through the door with chocolate following me as I stood in front of captain peters as he hugged me he said I phoned your family and told them you were safe.

As he said there bringing the other horseplane you wont be going anywhere in that one as I said we only have one horseplane as he said no as I said actually I think it's quite possible.

Ten minutes later I said ah now this could be complicated as thunderbird 2 started to lower on the dock everyone of the crew was looking as I grabbed chocolate's tack as I mounted in the saddle I waited as I waved a salute at them as I drove choc into a canter towards the thunderbird as the door opened I quickly rode inside as they said get changed as I quickly threw on my outfit and walked out as they all started to gasp as I held my hand up in a saliors salute as they all raised there hands.

Ten days later I loaded chocolate into the refurbished horseplane as I set off along the runway dad said have fun in Australia as I nodded at his image as I came over the port about 2 hours later as I saw hmas hammerly wasn't there I flew into the airport and refuelled as I mounted up on chocolate as I rode around Sydney as she started to half pass as I signalled for it as I sent into a canter circle on the beach as she kicked the water as I rode her back to the refuelled plane as I took off as I flew over the ocean as I saw hmas hammersley I picked up the radio as I zoomed around above them in a circle as everyone laughed as I said permission to land as captain peters said affirmative as I got off I was crushed by everyone as they cuddled me.

As I stayed onboard for a few days as I went into horsetracy1 I set the engine running as I said permission for take off as he said granted as I took to the sky as I landed on an island for refuelling as I saw the ship coming into port.


End file.
